


Russian Roulette

by ToDragons



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I swear the ending is pure fluff, M/M, Why would I lie, also swearing, description of torture, lots of swearing, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDragons/pseuds/ToDragons
Summary: Kapkan is gone, Glaz is angry.-The first chapter forSpikes.





	Russian Roulette

Most of Team Rainbow thought about Glaz as the human form of tranquility. It didn’t matter if he was on a mission, during shooting training or painting his beautiful pictures, he was always calm and collected. If his team failed at a task, he was there to lend them his shoulder; and when they excelled he stood behind them, peacefully observing the others with a small, proud smile on his lips. He was the calmer of all storms raging inside and outside, no matter if said storm was washing over the world, Team Rainbow, Spetsnaz or one operator in particular. 

Glaz was always there, to listen and observe, then help as best as he could. For people outside Team Rainbow - people, who never saw him smile -, he sometimes might seemed cold, even rigid, but nobody who mattered listened to gossip like this. 

The Team, and especially the Spetsnaz knew who he was and they couldn’t care less about any other opinion. To them, Glaz was that inexhaustible source of stability that everybody else lacked, and this was exactly the reason why it was really frightening to see the man getting angry.

That only happened three times during his career in Rainbow, but when it hit, everybody knew that it was time for them to get their shit together, and work like a team finally, because if they didn’t do it, they could cause a world shattering disaster. 

 

 

As they finished the videotape they received with the morning mail, they sat frozen for a couple of minutes, then everything exploded. Thatcher instantly called for a big group briefing, Ash dashed out to the corridor to contact Six, Doc restarted the video they just finished, Blitz began the plans, and Tachanka got to his feet and ran out of the meeting room. All of them did what they did, for the exact same reason. 

They wanted to warn every operator that if they thought they saw Glaz really angry during those three occasions, they were wrong, and this time, nobody could stop the catastrophe. 

 

 

Kapkan was cold and that was a mild expression since he felt his limbs nearly freezing off. They took away his trusty, cozy coat, and this way, even him, who loved to hunt in ice covered forests in the middle of winter, felt cold.

He wasn’t dumb, he understood what was about to happen to him. They, the White Masks, those motherfuckers were waiting for him, made a trap for him, and he was dumb enough to become their prey. 

He looked around the rigid room searching for a way out, but he couldn’t even find a window. He started to take note of his surroundings. One bed, one table, and chair, worn from previous idiots who fell in the mouth of the lion, not a single window, just a shitty lamp and only one door. It was rusty and strong, like a submarine door. Nothing he could use to cut the rope on his hands, nothing he could use to protect himself, not even a fucking blanket to cover his shivering form. 

It wasn’t cold enough for him to die, just to suffer, and that made it even worse. He knew that they had information about him, and they wanted to get even more from him.

They only came in once before, with that piece of shit camera, to make some sort of a threatening message to his team...? It was ridiculous, they sedated him before they started to roll, so he looked like shit on the tape.

 

With loud cracking the door opened and a thin woman stepped in, behind her two buff idiots. The bigger guys got to Kapkan dragged him over to the chair then tied him to it with rough force. He smiled at them. “Well, good morning to you too, asshats! I would like to order one big cappuccino with a cinnamon roll, please!”

The two bigger men walked out, leaving the small woman behind to entertain Kapkan. “Well, it was a good conversation, guys I am looking forward for more!” He then looked up at his only company. “They want you to break me? I need to laugh!”

The woman stepped closer. “Why? Because I’m not a dumb, strong man like those two or your brute friends?”

Kapkan shook his head. “Oh, of course not, no!” he winked. “I am much more used to strong girls beating the crap out of me, you remind me of Mira!”

The women stepped closer to him, taking a knife out of her pocket, pushing the cold blade against the side of Kapkan’s neck. “Well then, why don’t we begin?”

Kapkan gave her a cheeky grin. “Go, on, darling! Timur will find me, no matter what!” at that, the woman cut into his neck and Kapkan winced. He shut his eyes, and started to pray for his team to hurry.

 

 

As he heard approaching footsteps rumbling down the nearest stair Tachanka took a deep breath. He looked up, and saw Glaz arriving like a thunderstorm. To be fair, he looked like his usual self, the only difference was that his eyes weren’t kind and calming, but cold and lethal. With his usually relaxed and quiet appearance and young age, Tachanka often forgot that Glaz was an as well-trained and deadly soldier as himself. 

Also, Tachanka didn’t like to see Glaz like this, but he knew that the only one who could calm down the anger of the young man was now gone.

Glaz walked past Tachanka, not even looking up at him, heading towards the door next to the man. “I am doing it!” it was a statement, not a question.

“No, you are not doing shit!” the other caught his arm. “We can’t continue the interrogation until Thatcher doesn't contact Six.”

Glaz froze in place and slowly turned to face the older operator. His eyes looked tired and broken somehow. “I don’t care about Thatcher or Six. I need to do this, Alexandr… Please!” 

Tachanka shook his head. “I can’t let you in!”

Glaz’s look shifted in a second, from sad to aggressive. He moved so fast, the older man almost couldn’t track his movements. Glaz grabbed his collars and shoved him against the nearest wall with so much force Tachanka’s head hit the cold surface. He wanted to escape but to his biggest surprise the younger held him in place with firm hands. 

For a moment he wasn’t even sure that he could win if they got to real fighting and this was scary and impressive at the same time. He needed to tell this to Kapkan, if they managed to get him back in one piece. 

Feeling Glaz’s grip tightening on his clothes and neck ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked into the blue eyes, grasping the other’s arms.

“Timur, calm dow-!”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell me to calm down, Alexandr! If there would be Gus missing, you would burn down the whole base and kill anybody in your way to get to him and I would be by your side to help you!” Glaz interrupted shouting, his hands trembled. 

Tachanka squinted at him, as anger washed over him. “You don’t know what-”

“-what I am talking about? Do you want to bet?”

Tachanka shook his head then, to express his anger he shoved Glaz away. “Okay, fine, you…“ he huffed. “But if you don’t get the intel, you are facing Six!”

Glaz rolled his eyes, adjusting his clothes. “I couldn’t care any less about Six at the moment, I get Maxim back, then you can punish me as much as you want, I don’t give a shit!” with that, he walked to the door, stepped in and closed it behind himself.

Tachanka shook his head, and stroked the skin on his neck. Glaz had an iron grip, and he was pretty sure he would have some bruises later… which wasn’t a bad thing, if he thought about it a little more. At least he would have a reason to annoy Doc again.

He glanced at the door of the interrogation room and sighed. God save everybody who stood between Glaz and his goal, because they young was burning with anger. After all, it was somehow his fault that Maxim was gone.

Tachanka walked upstairs and sat on a bench close to the corridor leading downstairs, ready to stop anybody who wanted to get to the interrogation room. He owed this much to Glaz and Kapkan anyway.

 

 

As he stepped inside, Glaz looked around the small room. There were only one table with two chairs and he saw a man sitting on one. His wrists were tied tightly behind his back, head hanging low. Blood was dripping from his parted lips, as he heard Glaz’s footsteps, the man started to smirk. “I was waiting for you Jura, or… Hm, Timur, was it? I knew that you would come!” the man looked up. His face was already covered with bruises and cuts from previous attempts of breaking him. Caveira did a very good job earlier.

Glaz sat opposite of him. “Who would have guessed that my friends would get exactly you, hm, Damien? You shouted the loudest about being untouchable. I need to thank Ash, that she hunted you down!”

“Ohh, that pretty ginger girl? I somehow got the impression that her name is Eliza?” Glaz eyes shoot up to meet the other’s. “Oh, Timur, Timur... we know lots and lots about you, and your friends! I would suggest for your friend, Zofia, to check on her daughter, or Adriano to call his grandma tonight! They may be in danger.” 

“Thanks for the advice, but I’m not here because of them.”

“Oh, I know, I know, Maxim Basuda, hm? That’s some tough motherfucker. We needed three men to hold him down ‘till somebody gave him the sedatives!” Damien started to laugh, then winced from the pain. Apart from his face, his whole body was thoroughly beaten up. “That painted bitch will pay for this later!”

“You got what you deserved!” observing the other, Glaz leant against the back of his chair, crossing his arms on his chest.

“I understand why you fell for the man, actually,“ he coughed up some blood, then spit it out, next to Glaz’s feet. “Strong as a bear, and handsome with those pretty, deep eyes! I hope he still has those, as you may remember, Victoria is pretty creative with her knife!” he turned his head to the right, popping his neck with the motion.

“Where is Maxim, Damien?”

“The last time I saw him, he was in a room similar to this! No food, just water for days, cold and looking like he went through hell! Who knew that a russian dude can be cold?” he started to laugh again, grimacing from the pain. 

Glaz thought about this for a moment, considering every White Mask hideout. They had more than three hundred headquarters on the globe, and Team Rainbow couldn’t track down all of them yet, not even with the help of every nation. He looked up at the man, and slowly reached for his pocket, taking out a big, heavy handgun, Montagne’s LFP586. He scattered a handful of bullets on the table. “I need answers, Damien, not your games!”

“If you think, you can scare me, Babyface, you are really fucking wrong! I ate bigger fish than you! Send back the brazilian, with the big tits and I will sing songs about your lost puppy!” 

Silently, Glaz took one bullet, and loaded it into the gun. He rolled the cylinder and looked up at the man. “Where is Maxim, hm?” his voice was worryingly clam. “If you don’t answer as I like, I will fire.”

“Ohh, bru-fucking-hu! That’s only one bullet, I know psychological warfare, darling, and you are really cute, but you can’t shoot at me. That boss of yours would kill you!” 

In a matter of second, Glaz held the gun towards the other, and pulled the trigger. To his luck, he found the bullet on the first try; to Damien’s misfortune, said bullet got him in the middle of his left shoulder. He shouted in pain. “You fucking son of a bitch! Fucking cheater, ruining the whole game!” his frame shook as he coughed up more blood.

Glaz got up, and without a single word, using the gun’s heavy grip, he hit the man right next to the fresh bullet hole. Damien burst out screaming and Glaz watched as blood dripped from the wound and fell to the floor, colouring it red. “When I paint, I tend to avoid dark colours, you know? They make me feel bad somehow. I paint my friends, and family with vivid colours, and I love to paint Maxim to be the most outstanding” Glaz smiled to himself, turning his face away from the struggling man. “He hates it, though, he always says that he wants to be blent in, to disappear like the hunter he is…”

“Who the fuck cares?”

Glaz looked back at him, tilting his head a little, cold eyes piercing holes into his skull. He sat on top of the table, next to the man. “I want to know where is Maxim, and you will tell me. If not… well,” he took one more bullet, loaded the gun, and rolled the cylinder again. He slowly lifted his hand and targeted the man’s forehead, hand unshaken. “I will paint this room red with your blood.”

For the first time, he saw fear colouring the man’s eyes. 

 

 

Glaz missed Kapkan dearly. Not only his rough hands slowly massaging his shoulders after a long day or his sleepy eyes as they woke up next to each other, not even his quiet bantering about sitting still, modelling for a new picture. He missed his presence by his side. 

Kapkan was the only one who really understood how Glaz worked. He knew that when Glaz was shooting, he became deaf to anything else, until he pulled the trigger, while he was painting, he got blind to anything else beside the canvas and the model, and when he was exhausted, he enjoyed being the little spoon. 

Kapkan saw every face of Glaz; when he was hungry for more, or sad, when he was angry, stressed, lonely, inspirated, happy and most importantly, he loved all of these. Kapkan accepted Glaz as he was, with the good, and the bad equally, because he knew that the younger man loved him for being himself as well.

And he also knew, that during the three, and now four occasions Glaz was never angry, not a single time. He was just scared, scared of losing his family and even more scared of losing him.

 

 

“I-in S-siberia… O-ojmjakon…” came the broken whisper after three hours of trying. Glaz looked up at the bloody mess of a man. He wasn’t proud of his work, only the process, but to his protection, he only used four bullets, and two landed in the wall, not in flesh. 

He got up, cleaning his hands. “Thank you for your cooperation!” he nodded and throw the bloody towel to the floor. He walked out of the interrogation room, and immediately found himself face to face with a very amused Bandit.

“Who thought that you could act like this?” the German smirked at him. “I nearly fell in love!”

“Don’t say a word.” Glaz’s fists shook with shame, he turned his face away. “I got what I came for.”

“Then I am proud of you, kiddo! I will clean up that piece of shit with Doc, and won’t tell Monty that you stole his gun either.”

Glaz didn’t move. 

Bandit placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “He deserved it, they hurt Max and I hope you know that you are not a monster.”

Glaz nodded and got to the stairs. He turned his face towards Bandit once more, before he disappeared. “I may not be a monster, but I feel like one at the moment.”

The German looked up at him, hands on the doorknob. “That only means you did a fucking good job!” he winked and stepped inside the interrogation room. 

Glaz looked after him, and took a deep breath. “Ojmjakon is it, then.”

 

 

Kapkan couldn’t remember anymore how or when they captured him. He lost track of time after three days of pure pain. At the end he only knew that he was cold, tired and hungry. He wanted to shout, be he didn’t have voice anymore, he wanted to escape, but everything hurt, he wanted fight, but he couldn’t find the will anymore. 

It was a cruel schedule: they came, asked their questions, and when he remained silent, they tortured him a little bit more.

Every time he heard the door open, he shut his eyes, gritted his teeth and closed everything out. He shielded himself with the memory of home, his team, soft whispers of love and sparkling blue eyes. Unfortunately day after day the memories started to fade, and he felt himself slowly cracking up in this living hell.

During the ninth… or fifteenth day, Kapkan couldn’t tell, in the middle of a new questioning phase his torturer stopped in his tracks. They heard strange shouting in the corridors, and Kapkan started to smile. “F-fuckig f-finally!”

“What did you say?!” there came a punch, and he spit out some blood, tilting his head.

“I told all you… He will find me!” laughing weakly Kapkan looked up at the terrorist. “This is the part, w-where you run for your life, mate!” but as he finished he heard a small crack, and the man collapsed next to him. Suffering from the pain, he turned his face towards the door, where he saw a new bullet hole now.

The next moment, he heard that somebody demolished the poor door, and saw Doc rushing inside with Buck, Glaz and Tachanka by his side. He felt as hot tears started to stream down his face. “Y-you are late… assholes!” with that, everything went black.

 

 

When he finally got to himself, he knew that he was safe again. He wasn’t cold anymore and the pain was much more bearable than before. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the infirmary, at Hereford, the sunset painting the whole room fiery orange. 

He yawned lazily as he started to move his numb legs to get some blood in them. He slowly popped his fingers and wrists, smiling at the faint aching.

“You know that I hate when you do this” as he heard the sleepy voice, he couldn’t fight a grin. He turned his head to face Glaz’s stooping form next to the bed. He lifted his bandage covered hand and touched the other’s face.

“And you know, that I don’t care,” he smiled weakly.

“This time I will forgive you. How are you feeling?” Glaz entangled their fingers and gave a kiss onto Kapkan’s palm.

“Better now. You tracked me down, you saved me, I can’t be prouder!”

“You got there because I was a fool, Maxim.” Glaz sounded pained. Kapkan hated to hear his voice like this.

Frowning, he looked into blue eyes. “I got there because our work is dangerous. Listen, we can argue about the reasons after I get out of here, but for now just shut the fuck up and get up here, next to me, because my feet are cold, and I missed you, you piece of shit!”

Glaz laughed at that, took off his boots and softly climbed next to Kapkan. “Bossy!”

“And you love it, don’t you dare deny it.” he positioned himself between Glaz’s arms and sighed. “Finally!”

Glaz placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I won’t let you go alone afterwards, you know that right? I did some terrible things while you were away” he whispered.

Kapkan turned slightly to look him him in the eye. “Do I look like I care? Who wouldn’t do it for their loved one? I would rip anybody into pieces if it was about you!”

Nodding, Glaz smiled at him. “I don’t even deserve you!”

Kapkan winked. “That’s for sure, but I love you, so you are stuck with me for now!”

Glaz kissed the soft skin under Kapkan’s ears, making the other shiver. “Thankfully, I am willing to stay beside you.”

 

With Kapkan nested against his chest, his scent inhaled deep and warmth heating his skin, the storm, that dominated Glaz’s mind for almost two whole weeks, finally started to clear, and he felt peace wash over him again. He smiled to himself as he heard Kapkan’s low snoring, and shut his eyes as well. The world was finally back to normal.


End file.
